warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkest Night/Cliffnotes
*Tree meets Needletail. *Needletail asks Tree to help her in fixing the mistakes she had made. *Tree learns that Needletail has died. *Twigpaw is out with her Clanmates. *Sparkpelt whines about having 'all the Clan cats' in the camp. *Twigpaw recalls ShadowClan having left ThunderClan and SkyClan's current residence being with her Clan. *During an argument, Twigpaw feels guilty about the over-crowded camp. *Mistystar nearly leaves, but Bramblestar convinces her to stay and heal. *Every time Dovewing, a ThunderClan cat, and Tigerheart, ShadowClan's deputy, brushed past each other, or shared prey, accusing looks would be passed. *Arriving at camp, Twigpaw meets with Hawkwing and Violetpaw. *Twigpaw struggles with leaving with her kin or staying in ThunderClan. *Twigpaw remembers how Cherryfall said there isn't room for another Clan. *Ivypool approaches Twigpaw, telling her about her warrior assessment, but Twigpaw is torn between becoming SkyClan or staying ThunderClan. *Alderheart tends to Tinycloud and is happy to inform the queen her kits will be born soon. ** Alderheart says Tinycloud's kits will be the first SkyClan cats to be born beside the lake. * He and Leafpool go to the medicine den, talking about ThunderClan's unhappiness toward SkyClan settling in the camp. *The Clans leave for the Gathering. *Alderheart questions Sparkpelt's thoughts behind SkyClan living at the lake. **She disapproves and denounces their Clan status. *Alderheart looks around the cats at the gathering and notices stiff apprentices and no elders, besides Millie and Graystripe. *The rest of the Clans file into the Gathering, but Leafstar sits with her Clan, instead of leaping onto the great oak. *Clans mocked Rowanstar's capability of running ShadowClan and being a leader. **Roawnstar defends himself against the backlash, along with the few ShadowClan cats. *Bramblestar attempts to break the tension and sit vigil for their lost clanmates. **Alderheart's mind warps at the number of names coming out of Rowanstar. **Cats claim they went with the rogues, but ShadowClan claims they died at Darktail's paws escaping. *Mistystar blames Rowanstar for the death of her fallen clanmates. *Harestar breaks the mass tension, and Mistystar welcomes him as a noble leader of WindClan. *Mistystar announces their absence from Gatherings from then forth. *As RiverClan departs, the Clans begin to argue about SkyClan's place on the lake. *ShadowClan and ThunderClan both agree to give up some of their lands to SkyClan. *As ThunderClan makes it back to camp, Ivypool mentions that Twigpaw has passed her assessment. **As Twigpaw is receiving her warrior name, she announces her departure from ThunderClan, and her new home in SkyClan. *She dreams of the spot where Needletail and Alderheart had brought her and Twigpaw to meet when they were kits. **She sees Needletail and tries to catch up to her. *Needletail scorns her as Twigpaw nudges Violetpaw awake. *Violetpaw observes the den's in SkyClan's new camp. *Twigpaw, Hawkwing, and Violetpaw go hunting. **Hawkwing tells his daughters' stories about Pebbleshine. *Twigpaw and other SkyClan apprentices help rebuild the new SkyClan camp. **Twigpaw and Finpaw talk about The Gorge. *Finpaw'stail gets caught under a falling branch. **Twigpaw runs to ShadowClan camp to ask Puddleshine for help. **Puddleshine cuts Finpaw's tail free of the branch. *Twigpaw informs the SkyClan camp about the accident. **Leafstar tells Hawkwing that they must send a patrol to look for their lost clanmates. *Alderheart walks to the fresh-kill pile to grab a mouse **Leafpool and Briarlight are doing laps around camp and meet up with Alderheart. *Bramblestar asks Cloudtail, Poppyfrost, and Thornclaw to join him on a border patrol. *Alderheart watches Millie and Graystripe play with Blossomfall's kits. *Hawkwing and Violetpaw arrive in ThunderClan camp to talk with Bramblestar. **Alderheart learns that Twigpaw has not earned her warrior name. *Bramblestar agrees to send a few cats to help SkyClan find the rest of their clanmates. *Alderheart, Jayfeather, and Leafpool make their way to the Moonpool. **Other medicine cats make their way and they discuss SkyClan. *The medicine cats enter StarClan. **They have a shared dream. **Firestar, along with many other StarClan cats, approach them. *The StarClan cats request the medicine cats to bring RiverClan back to the Clans. *Echosong give them a prophecy saying "The dark sky must not herald a storm." *Violetpaw, along with a few of her Clanmates, are about to leave camp to find SkyClan's lost clanmates. *The patrol makes their way over the Thunderpath. **Two Monsters crash into each other. *Needletail approaches Violetpaw as she sleeps. **Violetpaw follows her, but loses Needletail's scent and waits until the day to resume traveling. *Hawkwing finds her and redirects her back to the rest of the patrol. *Dewpaw convinces Twigpaw to visit Finpaw. **Twigpaw breaks Finpaw out of his passive-aggressive shell. *Twigpaw distracts Finpaw as Leafpool dresses his wound. *Alderheart expresses his dissatisfaction with StarClan's prophecy. *Jayfeather and Alderheart reach an area to meet with the other medicine cats. *The Clan leaders have received the omen from their medicine cats. **Rowanstar has accused SkyClan of being the antagonist of the prophecy **Harestar stepped up patrols **Bramblestar ignores the sign **Leafstar is too busy to recognize the omen. *The medicine cats visit RiverClan. **They are met with hostility when the medicine cats ask to see Mistystar. *After a heated discussion, the medicine cats return home, unable to talk to RiverClan. *Violetpaw remembers the stories SkyClan cats had told her about Barley and their older clanmates. *The patrol visits the barn. **They reconnect with Cherrytail and Cloudmist. **Cherrytail and Cloudmist are hesitant to rejoin the patrol *Barley invites the group of traveling cats to spend the night in the barn. *Violetpaw wonders in Needletail is still upset with her. *Sandynose is training Twigpaw to hunt in the trees. **Twigpaw is distracted and complains about her treatment. *Twigpaw falls from the tree and is evaluated by Leafpool. *Finpaw and Twigpaw complain about Sandynose's neediness for wanting to be a gorge cat. *Finpaw and Twigpaw sneak out to find Twigpaw's secret play spot with she was a kit. **As they travel, they run into Dovewing and Tigerheart, meeting in secret. *Finpaw and Twigpaw decide to go back to camp instead. *Alderheart finds Willowshine approaching him near the ThunderClan border. **Willowshine tells Alderheart she had received a different prophecy from StarClan saying, "To fend off a storm, you will need an extra claw." **Alderheart asks Willowshine about the original prophecy. *Willowshine and Alderheart visit ThunderClan and tell Bramblestar about the new prophecy **Bramblestar and the medicine cats discuss the meaning. *They visit SkyClan and they claim they do not have a clanmate with six toes. *Alderheart and WIllowshine visit ShadowClan, but they begin to defy against Rowanstar's leadership. **The two flee after a fight breaks out in camp. *Violetpaw and the patrol reach the old SkyClan territory *They run into Fidgetpaw, Gravelpaw, Palepaw, and a few other clanmates. **They inform the patrol that Frecklewish is being held captive by Twolegs. *Violetpaw schemes an idea to help the medicine cat escape. *Twigpaw and Finpaw talk about the party who left to find their missing clanmates. *Fallowfern is being escorted back into SkyClan camp by Juniperclaw. *Leafstar instructs Twigpaw and Finpaw to clean the warrior den **Twigpaw and Finpaw sneak out of the camp to hunt instead. **Leafpool catches the apprentices and instructs Finpaw to clean. *Twigpaw runs into Ivypool. **Twigpaw apologizes for leaving ThunderClan, and she informs her about Dovewing and Tigerheart’s secret meetings. *Alderheart is walking toward RiverClan. *He walks past a Twoleg den and is chased by a dog. *He continues on his look for a six-toed cat. **He runs into Loki, Zelda, and Jasper who don’t know any cat who does. *After Alderheart leaves, Jasper attacks him. **Sparkpelt appears from the bushes and fights the kittypet off. *Alderheart and Sparkpelt argue about their relationship. **They return to camp after they both come to terms. *Violetpaw creates a plan to rescue Frecklewish from Twolegs. **The SkyClan cats are wary, but take her plan into consideration. **Frecklewish manages to escape, and the group is being chased by Twolegs. *They outrun the Twolegs and make their way back to the lake. *Twigpaw is pulling fleas and ticks out of Macgyver's fur. *Sandynose tells Twigpaw that hanging around Finpaw is a bad influence on his time to heal. *Ivypool and a ThunderClan patrol walk into SkyClan camp. **They announce Dovewing's absence and ask if any cat had seen her. **Twigpaw says she saw Tgierheart and Dovewing a quarter-moon ago. ***She feels disloyal as Sandynose calls out her playing with Finpaw. *Alderheart watches a ThunderClan patrol return from scouting for Dovewing. *A branch falls into the camp clearing and the camp is evacuated to the lakeshore. **Alderheart, Jayfeather, and other ThunderClan cats try to rescue the remaining herbs. *A boulder tumbles off a cliff. **The rock breaks Snowbush's leg and Lionblaze runs for help. *Cherrytail and the SkyClan cats staying at the barn ask to live at the lake. **The patrol accepts and they leave immediately. *They see the lake and decide to rest before they move again. *As Violetpaw dreams, she feels tight pains in her belly. **She finds Needletail and follows her. **Needletail leads her to a tom she's met before. **She asks Violetpaw to take him to the Clans, as he might be important, and he could be a gate for her to enter StarClan. *As Needletail disappears, the tom playfully flirts with Violetpaw. **As Violetpaw tries to walk away, he tells her his name is Tree. *Violetpaw wakes up to the SkyClan party berating Tree. **Violet tells them he is important to the Clan's survival. *Hawkwing asks Tree to come with the patrol to return to SkyClan. *Twigpaw and Sandynose are marking borders. *Finpaw asks Twigpaw to hang out. **Twigpaw tells him that Sandynose doesn't want them to hang out, but they will when they are warriors. *Sandynose praises Twigpaw for dismissing Finpaw. *A ThunderClan patrol asks SkyClan for extra herbs after the camp has been destroyed. **Leafpool sends a patrol around SkyClan camp to help them. *Sandynose scorns her for being undecisive of which Clan she wants to fight for. *Alderheart treats Sorreltail's wounds and observes Snowbush. **Snowbush thrashes wildly as his fever develops. **He dies due to his infection. *ThunderClan attends the Gathering, and the medicine cats discuss Snowbush's health. *The Clan leaders announce their Clan's wellbeing. **Rowanstar announces his demotion as a leader after revealing that Tigerheart is missing. **Rowanstar proposes all of ShadowClan's left-over land is now SkyClan's. *The Clan's begin to refute and blame SkyClan for the disbandment of ShadowClan. *Violetpaw and the rest of the patrol reach SkyClan camp. **They are met with ShadowClan who is sanctioning at SkyClan after ShadowClan's disbandment. *The cats of SkyClan ask why Tree is with them. **Before he is escorted out of their territory, Puddleshine notices his six toes. *Leafstar tells Violetpaw and Twigpaw they are going to have a warrior ceremony. *The Clan is eager to watch Violetpaw and Twigpaw's warrior ceremony. **Twigpaw becomes anxious and leaves the camp to breathe. *Violetpaw becomes Violetshine in honor of her mother. *As Twigpaw stands in front of her Clanmates, she announces that she is leaving SkyClan to rejoin ThunderClan. **Hawkwing and Sandynose stand up for her. *Violetshine angrily berates her for leaving her again but apologizes. *Finpaw and Twigpaw leave for ThunderClan camp *Alderheart and the medicine cats meet at the RiverClan shoreline. *Alderheart reminisces Twigpaw's return to ThunderClan, and Bramblestar's hesitation. *Leafpool arrives with the SkyClan medicine cats and introduces Tree to everyone. **ShadowClan arrives from the bushes, brought by Pebbleshine. *Leafpool explains that Tree can see those who have not moved on to StarClanor are too connected with the living. **Tree reveals ShadowClan's fallen Clanmates and everyone discovers that many are still alive. *Rowanstar becomes upset with his fallen Clanmates and denounces his title back to Rowanclaw. *The ghost warriors disappear. Category:A Vision of Shadows arc Category:Cliffnotes Category:Darkest Night